Blood Chapel
by MJCABOo
Summary: Not just one rose shall bleed today


-Three months after Red Chapel-

Ruby Rose or West Virginia was in the Cafeteria when it Happened "BEST FRIEND ARMY ATTACK!" said a loud Childish voice

"Caboose!" Ruby Shouted

"Hello Church's lady friend" Caboose said

"so that's a lot of me" a new voice said

"Church YOU'RE OK!' Caboose shouted

"Just" he replied, Church turned to Caboose and Ruby "Run" he said "NO I won't run" Ruby said tearing up

"don't think of it as running think of it as Tactical Retreat" Church said "because one thing I know is true you either die early as the hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain" Church said Ruby still not budging he nodded to a Church Drone who knocked her out

-beacon-

"Ruby, Ruby wake up" it was Yang

"what Beacon how?" Ruby said

"I have bad news" said a familiar voice

"Professor Ozpin" the two asked

"No my name is David Washington" said the voice "anyways Church is he's gone"

"What!" said Tucker "Church can't die"

"oh on the contrary he met Ruby so his Soul Aura and Body all mended together" Wash said

"I need to get the FUCK IN THERE" shouted a voice. The Door Flew open and in strode a man who looked like Church wearing a suit he stretched his hand out to Yang "Church, Epsilon Church at your service"

"Church?" asked tucker

" **EPSILON** Church" he said "I am the memory Fragment of the Alpha" as he said this Ruby's scroll went off it said the caller ID said Church, Ruby cast a glance over to Yang and answered it. "Hello Ruby Rose here who is this?" Ruby asked

"same as always" replied… Church

"Church where are you?"

"I've been taken hostage by The Meta"

"The Meta who is that"

"A man" said Washington

"Good Description Man just FUCKEN GREAT" Said Epsilon

"you got THAT bastard to replace me" said Church

"No he came to us" said Ruby

"ok Ruby just don't try to find me ok The Meta will-" they hung up and traced them to a warehouse

-Outside of Warehouse-

"so what's plan Ruby" asked Epsilon  
"GAH when did you get here" Tucker said a little too loud  
"Shut up he's be here the whole time" said Washington Ruby at this stage summarised that they came to help but she thought they would just get shot at "I'm gonna die surrounded by the most stupid people in the universe" she muttered "That's not true the reds are way worse." Said Wash.

The plan was simple get in get Church take down The Meta and get out

-Executing the plan-

Ruby kicked down the door two guard were standing there surprisingly they were White Fang "OH SON OF A BITCH!" one shouted "WHAT IS THAT A SCYTHE RIFLE SCYTHIFLE?" the other one screamed as this was going on Blue team was searching the building Wash and Tucker opened the back door using The Great Key and they found Church bound to the wall probably because he was punched up there they stood guard, waiting for Ruby.

-Guard Office-

Roman Torchwick was enjoying a nice day Red wasn't trying to arrest him his men were just guarding an ex-freelancer not some kind of super important main character and he had beer when some weird music started playing he knew the name it was umm Polka that was it wait what why is Polka playing he turned on the Camera and switched through the Cams when he saw just outside the warehouse a Military looking vehicle came bursting through the wall there was four guys who looked like the one that was in the wall he flicked to the next and a whole army of that guy being led by a man in pure blue stormed both sides.

-Plan-

Caboose had Surrounded the area Ruby had secured the whole area and The Remaining Reds and Blues were together killing any hostile force when from the sky a pod fell and crushed The reds car three panels Flew open and The Meta stepped out "oh fuck its him AGAIN run!" Tucker screamed

"Wait again?" Ruby  
"Tell you later if we survive" said Epsilon

"GAH I forgot you were here sorry" Ruby Apologised rubbing the back of her head "eh don't sweat it I brought a friend" he said "Sup Bitches remember me!" said Church Surrounded by a whole bunch of other guys who look like him who mimed his actions and words

"These are the other A.I. fragments" said Church

"The Ones that were tortured" Said A green one

"But were freed" Said a Flaming one

"Fragments of a Better Thing" Said a purple one

"IM NOT GOING TO DO THIS" said an angry black one

They all had sniper rifles and all seemed to be as good as a Church Drone

( **SUDDENLY THE AUTHOR REMEBERED THE META WAS THERE)**

-The Fight-

The Meta Charged at Ruby punching her in the face then proceeded to take down the team till two remained

Washington and Church (Who was Royally Pissed) he smacked Wash to the side but he was awake he picked up Church in a strangling position with one hand Church wiggled off his helmet and Spat right in The Meta's face then put his Helmet back on to listen to the Growls translated

"GRRR" (You will pay for that)

"GRRRR" (Starting with her) pointing at Ruby

"GRRR" (you are such a pitiful thing) this pushed Church beyond hate

"I AM NOT A THING" Church Shouted the meta realised his mistake

"MY NAME IS LEONARD CHURCH" he screamed

"AND YOU WILL FEAR MY LASER FACE!" Church Finished and a laser Blasted from his face right into the Meta's destroying his head killing him instantly

-Two Days Later-

The last thing Ruby remembered was a bright light and some screaming then she was waking up at beacon she feared that she had failed Church when she was prodded in the Shoulder she rolled over and next to her in a chair was Church not Epsilon but Church "You awake" he asked she just nodded "I heard that the Dance is coming up" he said Ruby realised were this was going "Do you wanna go to the Dance together?"

"yeah sure my sister will be embarrassing though"

"I know the feeling"

" **Heh did you fell the amount of Déjà vu in that one paragraph" the Author said**

"Great just go to these coordinates at 3:00 o'clock on the day" Church said uploading an alert to her scroll

"this is directly under our window"

"yeah how high does your aura protect you" church asked

"about 4 kilometres" she responded

"cool jump out of the window on the night"

"WHAT!"  
"Just do it I got something planned"

-night of the dance-

"come on Ruby you got this I mean it's just jumping out of the window ok, ok I got this Three, two ONE" Ruby screamed as she jumped out of the window of Team RLLY's dorm when she was caught in a Warthog's side seat Church was Driving and Tucker was on the side hanging on firing his Rifle and Caboose firing the turret at two Nevermores who were chasing them "What is going on Church" shouted Ruby  
"we're experiencing technical difficulties HOLD ON" Church Shouted he turned on the Radio it played X gon give it to ya

"Here catch" shouted Washington who was riding on the other side to Tucker as he chucked a Spartan Laser to Church who caught it and he started charged it up and took down one of the Nevermores they were nearing the doors to the ballroom

-Yang's POV-

' _ok Ruby's missing so is Church, Tucker, Washington and Caboose this is not good- OH SHIT what the fuck'_ it was Ruby, Church and the others they on a Warthog HOLY SHIT Church used a sick laser on a Nevermore.

-3RD PERSON-

All guns where firing and Ruby was just so Small looking at the gun Church used he did a drift so he was just at the steps and jumped out as did Tucker and Washington they pointed their rifles at the sky as a nevermore turned the corner they fired all these bullets at this Nevermore Caboose who was on the turret Fired so many bullets when they killed it they lowered their guns turned to each other "SON OF A BITCH!" Church and Washington chorused as Tucker jumped of an exploding gas can he shot he ignited 'The Great key' and sliced the Nevermore's Corpse in half making it destroy useless stuff like dorms, classes and statues Church walked over to the car and gave his hand to Ruby to help her out "Hey how come you don't have to wear a suit?" she asked

"But I am" Church said as he took of his helmet and pressed a button on his left arm which made all the armor fall off his body revealing a Suit with a bow tie "Ok that's cool" Ruby admitted


End file.
